Question: $gh - 3gi - 7g - 9 = 5h - 10$ Solve for $g$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $gh - 3gi - 7g - {9} = 5h - {10}$ $gh - 3gi - 7g = 5h - {1}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $g$ in them. $1{g}h - 3{g}i - 7{g} = 5h - 1$ Factor out the $g$ ${g} \cdot \left( h - 3i - 7 \right) = 5h - 1$ Isolate the $g$ $g \cdot \left( {h - 3i - 7} \right) = 5h - 1$ $g = \dfrac{ 5h - 1 }{ {h - 3i - 7} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $g= \dfrac{-5h + 1}{-h + 3i + 7}$